The present invention relates to the distribution of invitations for a plurality of events.
In many fields, particularly among practitioners such as doctors, companies and institutions that wish to disseminate information about their products sponsor events to promote those products. These events are typically promoted to members of the target practitioners. For example, in the medical field, drug companies that wish to promote a new drug may run such a symposium where a speaker presents a paper about the benefits of the drug to a group of doctors. Other examples in the medical field include CME events, dinner meetings, webcasts, and teleconferences.
In fields with a large number of practitioners and a large number of products, it can be difficult for the sponsors to get information about such events to the relevant target audience, especially since conventional approaches such as cold calling and spam emails can be perceived as a nuisance by their recipients. In addition, it can be difficult for the practitioners to keep abreast of events that they would like to participate in.